


Game Day

by masongirl



Series: Veronica [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kissing, Crushes, F/M, Female Speirs, Female Toye, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Carwood's precociousness didn't save him from the force of teenage love.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Veronica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr request :)

The applause of those few die-hard fans who actually follow the girls soccer team drifts over from the pitch. It's a clear day, and the weak autumn sunshine paints a pink flush on Carwood's cheeks. As he gets closer to the spectators, he takes a deep breath and resists the temptation to smooth his hands over his shirt again, for the hundredth time. He's glad he chose the navy blue polo instead of something lighter, because he's sweating bullets already and he hasn't even stepped on the bleachers yet. This way, at least, the dampness under his armpits isn't too noticeable. Right?

“Quick, Lip, choose your weapon.” His best friend skips closer to him, unable to control his excitement, and bumps their shoulders together. He's holding a pair of neon hand clappers.

Carwood gives him a dubious once-over. “George, are you sure you want to go out there like this?”

George glances at the ridiculous amount of school merch on his body, then shrugs. “Yeah, why not? I’m showing my support.”

“Okay.”

It's still hard to believe this is their junior year. Carwood feels like they started high school just yesterday. He remembers the first time George rambled to him about Joanna, the tall girl who sat next to him on a school trip and spent the entire bus ride sleeping on his shoulder. He will never forget how stupid he found George's crush back then, that impossible puppy love only a plump, boyish kid could conjure from thin air. Now, sitting on a cold bench and struggling not to succumb to a heart attack, Carwood wishes he could smack his old self. He's just as hopelessly infatuated as George was, but he doesn't have the saving grace of being a total late bloomer. Unfortunately, his general precociousness hasn't saved him from debilitating love.

"Go, Joanna! Go get 'em, baby!" George yells as the game kicks off and Jo races past them, chasing the ball. She looks like she wants the earth to swallow her whole as everyone's eyes lock on her instead of watching the game.

George nudges Carwood's elbow, grinning ear to ear. "That's my future wife, Lip."

"Uh-huh." Carwood shakes his head. 

He's not going to try this with Veronica, that's for sure. He'd die of embarrassment if he had to announce his feelings in such a bold way. He just keeps clapping politely and pretends he knows what's going on, even though all he sees is a bouncing ponytail and piercing green eyes.

Their team wins, which defies everyone's expectations given how few of the girls take this seriously after last year's disaster coach, Mr Dike. Ronnie is in excellent form though and works her ass off to force the ball by any means necessary into the net. After such a gruelling fight, Carwood isn't surprised to see her bright red and panting despite the wide grin on her face.

"Carwood, hello." She jogs up to the railing he's leaning on. The natural confidence she radiates is the most attractive thing ever. There's a blade of grass on her sweaty neck, and Carwood almost has the courage to reach out and pick it off. Almost.

"Hey, Ronnie." He smiles back shyly. He _loves_ that she calls him Carwood, because it's weird and no one else does it except for his mom. It feels special. He clears his throat and tightens all his muscles to keep from fidgeting. "Do you need a ride?"

She puts her hands on the metal rod as she stretches, on either side of Carwood's crossed arms. Her warmth seeps through Carwood's clothes and sends tingles down his spine. "Winters offered to drop me off, but I'm willing to change my plans."

His heart hammers his ribcage like a train crossing a junction, _du-dum, du-dum, du-dum._ "I got my licence, so... We could get something to eat, if you want. To celebrate…" He trails off with an awkward smile.

She looks pleased that he had the guts to finally ask after weeks of flirting. "Yes, that… sounds good."

"Great." Carwood grins like a loon and his face heats up so much he could probably fry bacon on it. He rocks back on his heels and bites his lip. "So, um… see you at the parking lot?"

"Yes. See you." Ronnie touches his forearm for a brief second, then takes off to catch up with her teammates. Halfway to the locker rooms, she turns back and calls out. "Carwood!"

"Yes?"

"Twenty minutes!"

"Okay!" Carwood smiles again and waves, then instantly wants to slap himself for it. She's going to think he's an idiot if he keeps acting like one.

"Carwood, huh?" George ambles back to him, smirking.

"Shut up." Carwood laughs and rubs his face to remind himself he's not dreaming. He keeps glancing after Ronnie even after she disappears, still longing to see another glimpse of her for some inexplicable reason. He sighs and looks at George's suspiciously red lips. "How's your wife?"

George's expression melts into a dopey grin. "She says I'm embarrassing because Coach Compton called me the team mascot."

Carwood claps George on the back. "I bet you're proud."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

  
  


They decide to make the best of the mild weather and go for ice cream at a tiny diner Carwood likes. Ronnie's hair is still damp when they settle down on a bench outside, soaking in the sunshine. Her dark strands tumble down over her shoulders in waves, the ends wet and curling up, and her fringe is a fluffy curtain over her forehead. One of her shiny locks is caught under her golden necklace - she must have been in a hurry when she put it on. This time, emboldened by her good mood, Carwood feels brave enough to touch that delicate chain and untangle her hair with a gentle flick of his hand. His fingers brush her neck.

"Thank you." She tilts her head, and they sit there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Her eyes seem to sparkle in this light, framed by her dark eyelashes, and Carwood can't look away. Her gaze pins him in place and renders him incapable of coherent thought. 

“What is it?” She asks eventually.

“Nothing.” He averts his eyes, then looks back up, and they both laugh. 

He touches her shoulder but pulls his hand back just as quickly as he reached for her. His fingers seem to buzz from pins and needles as he tightens his grip around his cone. Although his dessert must be melting, he can't even think of eating it right now, when all of Ronnie's attention is focused on him alone. They are so close that he can smell the scent of her shower gel clinging to her skin.

He licks his lips in an attempt to quell his own nervous trembling. “You were amazing today. Just… running right through their defensive line like that.”

“It’s not that remarkable." She shrugs and shifts her leg until, as if by accident, it presses to his. "I realised that the easiest way to win is to imagine I have already lost.”

"And hope for the best?"

"Carwood, hope is the cradle of fear." She raises her hand and touches the scar on Carwood's cheek. Her fingers are cold but tender, and if he wasn't frozen in anticipation, he'd turn to kiss them. "Don't think about the end, just go for what you want and you might get it."

Carwood takes her advice. He leans in without giving himself time to second-guess it and kisses her on her pale lips, mind devoid of fear and hope both. Well, more precisely, he presses his lips to the top curve of her mouth, to that perfect little indent, and the spot under her nose. He kisses her cupid's bow instead of her mouth. All the alarms in his head blare at once, _why, why,_ how could he miscalculate it that badly? What a clumsy first kiss. A terrible impression.

The apology starts flowing from his mouth even before he opens his eyes. "Sorry, I've never -"

Ronnie shakes her head, lips still brushing his as she speaks. "It's fine."

She takes his free hand in hers and kisses him again, properly this time, with all the single-minded intensity she puts into everything she loves. Carwood's ice cream drips on his knuckles but he can't sense anything beyond the soft warmth of her mouth and the words she mumbles when their lips part.

"Finders keepers."

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! :)


End file.
